zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Rito
The Rito (or "Bird People") are a race of bird-like humanoids. Their main habitat is on Dragon Roost Island, an island on the Great Sea in which all known Rito reside. They have a tribal elder, with numerous followers and elaborately dressed guards. No Rito is born with wings, and must visit the tribes' guardian, the great dragon Valoo, to receive one of his scales which enables them to grow wings. It is a coming of age ceremony of the Rito, to journey to the great Valoo to receive their scale. Children with no wings are called Fledglings. Rito are viewed upon by outsiders somewhat dubiously. Some have an inexplicable bigotry directed towards them, perhaps out of jealousy. Still, Rito are widely accepted as mail carriers, as only they can traverse the seas without cumbersome ships. Rito are capable of flying quickly, and full-grown members can carry humans for a short time. The Rito may be inspired by the Watarara race in one of the Zelda mangas (generally considered not to be canon). These people were more like giant birds than humans, but had a similar gaining of wings past a certain age and the same chieftain leadership structure. Rito resemble condors, and seem to have some relation with the Andean culture: males have dark skin and the main theme of the Dragon Roost Island contains some andean instruments such as zampoña (aka pan pipes) and charango. Evolution It is implied in the game that they are the descendants of the Zora race, as one Rito, Medli, tells Link that the Rito were once without wings, and it is also revealed in the game that she is a descendant of the Zora sage Laruto. Though, in the Japanese text of The Wind Waker, "descendant" is not used in the context of a direct relative, but rather Makar and Medli are descendants of the Sage Bloodline. It should be also be noted that the sages seem to be able to pass down their power and responsibility as seen in the maidens of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. This is also considerable when taking into account that it has been implied by a gossip stone that Kaepora Gaebora, from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, was the reincarnation of a sage (also lending interpretations to why there are so numerous Links: they are reincarnations). Additionally, the Rito postman's figurine says he is descendant of a famous postman. Later installments, which introduced the Wind Tribe, offer alternatives to the Zora Evolution theory. As the Rito did not evolve, growing wings only when Valoo gave them scales, despite what Medli says regarding the Grappling Hook. Due to the dwelling place of a volcano, the dragon that lives with them, and the red pearl that they guard, it is also possible that they are descendants of the Gorons, although Gorons appear as salesmen in certain parts of the overworld. Because of this, it is impossible to say definitively precisely the history of their race. Medli has the Zora symbol on her dress, further evidence for the Zora becoming Rito. The name of the race "Rito" could easily be from "Ruto", the name of a Zora princess of a earlier Zelda game. This duality could also be interpreted as the two races (Goron and Zora) combining to form a new one. Notable Rito: *Medli *Prince Komali *Quill *Rito Chieftain *Kogoli *Ilari *Hoskit *Namali *Koboli *Pashli *Skett and Akoot *Basht and Bisht *Obli *Willi Appearances *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' Category: Races es:Rito